Savior of the Golden Witch
by Punishment Prez
Summary: Ushiromiya Battler, the last victim of an endlessly continuing serial murder,never remembers the culprit.This time, Battler will finally discover the truth behind Beatrice. The story takes an unexpected turn. *!Yaoi* and Alternate Beatrice.
1. Twilight of the Endless Nine

Twilight of the Endless _**Nine**_

Battler stood in disbelief... the culprit that should have been dead, was mocking him…

The culprit that should have been filled with bullets… was guffawing at Battler…

George turned away from Natsuhi's tragic body and also looked in the direction Maria had run off to. Then there was only the sound of the footsteps growing nearer, and the youngest Ushiromiya's _'kihihihihi' laugh_. Battler shook off his fear and shot off the gun in the darkness at where a head must have been... _**It should have hit...!**_

"Kehihihihihihihi... Didn't I tell you Battler? 'At the ninth twilight, the witch shall revive and none shall be left alive'! This game is already over for us." Maria pointed out that all efforts to defeat her master were utterly useless.

Jessica had noticed the sudden quiet and when Battler fired the rifle, she had stopped her pitiable sobbing for the moment to—but she was late in her execution.

She was just about to stand up and charge in the direction of where this culprit had appeared when a bullet drove directly into her forehead; so perfectly, that it was identical to her mother's beside.

It happened within mere seconds: the moment Battler fired his gun, 'Beatrice' simultaneously fired 'hers' and Jessica was killed instantly... it conceived the illusion that Battler had fired the shot to finish Jessica's futile rebellion.

Before Battler could even register what happened to Jessica, gunfire cracked through the cold air, and-

George... _slowly_ dropped to his knees and the same crimson diamond as Jessica's decorated his features as well. And, at that moment Battler swore that their entire world had slowed, George fell onto his face in a grace that only the dead could accomplish.

The eldest Ushiromiya's Winchester slipped from the hold of his hands along with any hope he had of seeing the seagulls cry once again.

_"Who... who are you?"_ He barely managed to inquire.

In the darkness, there was a sound of clanking, as though the killer had dropped their weapon as well. Battler slumped to his knees and hands and let his tears of despair fall as the criminal and Maria came closer.

"Why is Battler still so afraid?" Maria asked in a small voice.

"Because he does not believe..." The killer answered her back.

When the teen looked up again, he was surprised to find himself looking at black combat boots, and he instinctively realized something...

"Battler... It's Beatrice-sama...-Uuu..." Maria came completely out of the darkness and clung to him in a creepy fashion. It would have been adorable if there weren't three dead bodies directly behind them.

"Is that so?" He replied with a voice that did not suit him.

"Uu! See?" She gestured to the person who was just standing there. Battler had the odd premonition that the killer was watching the scene like a wonderful masterpiece. And then the criminal began to walk forward...

_*clunk clunk*_ The hard foot steps hit the floor. It was the sound of Battler's demise.

"Maria," The person said in a light voice.

"Won't you wait for us in the rose garden? If you sing a lot of pretty songs, Battler will be very happy!"

The foot steps came to a halt, and Battler was rendered unable exhale.

"Okay! I'll go check on Rose-san!" Maria skipped off in the direction behind them, unfazed by the amount of blood that gathered onto her pretty shoes from her family below. Battler's suspicions that he realized earlier when he looked at those boots were instantly confirmed.

Battler was looking into the eyes of a man.

Surely, the only Ushiromiya in the mansion had gone insane. Maria had been... talking to a woman... hadn't she? The _'woman in the portrait'_ was the Golden witch.

Blonde Woman= Beatrice, therefore: Beatrice=Blonde Woman.

**~Blonde Woman**=_Beatrice_? This created an illogical argument. But there wasn't anytime left in Battler's world to contemplate this.

That's right. The sound of Battler's demise was not this man's boots; no, it was something far, far simpler. But at the moment, _'Beatrice'_ stared at him with calculating, steel-blue eyes. The young man, who looked to be about Battler's age, simply smoothed a hand through his silver hair in a tired way.

"What a naive person..." He said in an exasperated tone, and the far-away look in his eyes made Battler wonder who was that directed to. The cold-blooded teen walked past him, and knelt at Natsuhi's body.

In a very childish manner, he flicked a finger across her right cheek as though to wake a friend who'd fallen asleep in a foolish place. "What the _**hell**_ are you doing to Natsuhi oba-san!" Battler had suddenly regained his old fire back and yelled.

And with a smile that sent chills up Battler's spine, he replied: "Why, I just wanted to see _Mother_ asleep one last time... She really is silly; I kept telling her to get some rest today, and all she could do was worry about _Father_ Krauss... and this one..." He looked down at Jessica's body casually.

"Until the end, she was willing to die for this bitch. Did she honestly think I'll allow that? _Just like how she didn't allow for me to live… _"His eyes seemed to portray an emotion entirely different from the cruel smile on his face.

"Are you so surprised to see me, _Sister_...?" He stepped over Natsuhi's corpse and hover over Jessica's, her face wearing what truly did looked to be a shocked expression. His current mood made the last agonizing expression appear to be an outright lie."Well you should be! I'm like ya older brother!" He patted her on the forehead as if she had given a cute reply, stepped away from her body, and stood in front of Battler.

"Stand up," he ordered Battler in an entirely different tone from earlier. There wasn't a trace of playfulness as he held up a medium sized pistol that was strapped to the side of his leg either. "Don't think that I would trust any of you Ushiromiyas for a minute. I bet you were planning to run down the hall and get the gun I dropped earlier, ne?"

Battler's eyes widened at how deadly perceptive the person before him was. It was exactly what he wanted an opportunity for. It wasn't in his nature to give up yet. Knowing that he was correct, the killer gave Battler a look as though he was leftover trash. "Just as I expected, but something tells me you are different from the others. That is why I have something special planned."

"Let's play a game... Battler..."

He suddenly stepped in close proximity of the other's face which caused him to back away automatically. As if anticipating this, the other threw an arm around his waist, preventing any further movement Battler may attempt.

"Are you... afraid of me?" The killer really did have the audacity to ask such a question as he used his left hand to grasp Battler right. Although the other's teen's expression was furious, his face began to redden at the sudden contact. The assailant tied his hands together with a rather thin type of rope, and then Battler was being tugged along like a puppy by his tie.

They walked through the pool of blood from the three victims on the floor, then past the next three that will stay forever in the parlor, and out of that damned mansion.

Battler would soon come to recognize that they were the lucky ones...

The sound of Battler's demise activated as he was dragged through the mansion's doors: it was the grandfather clock in the hall.

It was announcing to the dead that it was 0:00.


	2. The Thirteenth Virgin Rose

The _**Thirteenth**_ Virgin Rose

Maria, like any perfect disciple, was waiting in the rose garden singing a song in English about Halloween when the two young men arrived.

"Battler! Do you finally believe now?" Maria greeted them happily. The one with cold eyes gave the other a look; it was really simple and in any other situation, it would have gone unnoticed: it meant go along with it. Battler's answer could mean life or death at the moment... so he just played along.

"That's right Maria; Beatrice is a wonderful, amazing witch that will take us to the incredible Golden Land! Have you decided a name for your flower?" Perhaps this was his last chance, so Battler really did mean the last sentence from his heart to his little cousin. Maria seemed elated that he had taken an interest in Rose-san.

"Well, I'm going to turn ten soon, so I named him 'Juu-san' (10)!"

"Juu-san... That sounds very close to juu-san (13) Maria..." Battler told her. "It is a very lovely name." Battler felt tears sting his eyes as he looked at the bow that George had put around the flower's stem.

The killer seemed to notice this no matter how hard Battler had tried to hide the fact that tears were emerging from his eyes... and a small frown slipped over his features. But this lasted only for a second, and it was replaced by a radiant smile that didn't appear to be forced at all. He didn't want to disappoint the other two who were having so much fun. That would be very rude, even if they couldn't see with their backs turned to him.

The young man considered himself to be very polite.

So when only Maria had turned to look at him with a joyous face and Battler was still looking at the rose; only then did decide to shoot Maria at such a close range.

The force of the bullet, it angered Battler that he was thinking about the power of the pistol at a time like this, propelled Maria's small body backwards.

Maria had some point that was probably due to a reflex, grasped Juu-san into her small hand as she fell and landed beautifully in the bed of roses. She had been shot straight through her heart; and whether it was filled with the darkness of unrequited love from her mother, or the gentle love of someone calling themselves a witch, the last smile on the girl's face showed that her heart's purpose, which was to love, was finally fulfilled.

Even as she violently coughed up blood, a smile contradicted her true feelings inside; and after a minute, all pain and suffering of the world, ceased to exist for Maria.

And maybe because he could no longer summon any tears due to shock and distress, or maybe because that was the final string cut of his sanity, the teen got on his knees, and immediately prayed for her soul. It was the first time he had done so since his grandfather passed away.

But tears did pour as he chanted for the girl to be taken to a place where no demon, evil witch, or a horrible murderer masquerading to be either, could ever touch her again. He turned away from her body when he was done; the only corpse of this tragedy with a smile as they died burned him the worst.

"The only person to make tears come from you ever again, shall be me. Not her. Not anyone else, until the seagulls cry, Ushiromiya Battler."

If there was any hope left in Battler, it should have disappeared along with the familiar sparkle in his eyes as he was wrenched away from the scene he believed to be the most unforgivable.

But even as an eagle loses a wing, the indomitable spirit to live surges through its feathers.


	3. OneSided Love of the OneWinged

_**One**_**-**Sided Love of the _**One**_-Winged

The sole Ushiromiya vaguely noticed that he was under the arbor, and that a delicate wind was blowing.

In his mind, he was occupied fighting whether or not anything mattered.

The typhoon that was once on the point of raging, now just felt non-existent. _/What would usually come next? Slow torture? It must be some~thing to make me spill the information about the gold? … Too bad, I haven't a clue about it…/ _He looked up at the blue eyes that hadn't even blinked nor hesitated to kill something that even _slightly_ unsettled him. The one going by the name of Beatrice had been standing there for a while since they got here, and hadn't said a word; just pacing as though thinking about what to do.

"Have you ever fallen in love, Battler?"

The owner of the name thought he was hearing things.

"Can you repeat that, Beatrice-sama?" It wasn't usually wise to mock a kidnapper, moreover a murderer, but at this rate, Battler didn't think he would survive anyway.

"Have you ever loved somebody…?" The silver-haired teen asked a bit more softly. "Maybe… I hardly think that would matter anymore… It was a long time ago…" It wasn't a topic that Battler hadn't thought on in a long while. "You could have just written a love letter, it would have saved a lot of _'magic'_, whoops! Too bad huh? No matter now!" Battler joked darkly.

"It's important to me."

"And why is that, Beatrice-sama?"

Instead of answering, he tugged the other onto the feet by his tied hands, and pulled him into a possessive hold. It was actually meant to be a hug, but the most recent situations up until now lead Battler to panic.

"Why are you struggling against me?" When he pulled away to meet Battler's eyes, he seemed surprised at how alarmed they were. "Am I really that scary," he whispered when he saw his reflection in Battler's eyes.

"Relax… and from now on, call me Sento…" Before Battler could ask another question, the person who shared the same kanji as his name, leaned closer to kiss his unguarded lips…

He cried.

Because he wasn't used to someone on top of him with such raw strength thrusting inside to his very core; so Battler cried. He hated himself; he hated the way his body reacted to this treatment. He wanted to hide his tears, the sounds that threatened to escape his throat, and the way his very own hands that were tied and placed around the neck of the rapist above, pulled the other in closer…

And _he_ cried.

Because he was certain nothing was more beautiful than the one underneath him… There wasn't anything that could replace the beautiful string of moans, the pleading whimpers, and the occasional sighs caused from pleasure and pain; so Sento cried...

and then smiled to his first love as he delved one last time inside of him.

It was because he would be Battler's last, meaning no one could take him away for all eternity…


	4. The Nineteenth Entity's Salvation

The **Nineteenth **Entity's Salvation

'Sento's' twisted train of logic lead him to believe that Battler most definitely loved him.

At least, the teen believed this as the one with silver hair held him tightly against his body. And because Battler loves him so much; there wasn't any need to explain anything that went on for the last two days.

The murders. The closed rooms. All of those details are trivial.

"If you have love, then you can see it." That was the answer Battler received when he attempted to question the killer. The response to Battler's was a total non-sequitor, and from this person's earlier actions it was obvious he was loosely wrapped.

It wouldn't matter for Battler any longer… but the way his name was used, or rather twisted, bugged him…

_/He was fine being called Beatrice up until that point… So then why did he suddenly switch his identity? Was it supposed to mock me?/_ Battler's mind still felt a little fuzzy from what he was forced to do earlier, and then any form of extensive thought was suddenly deterred when he was lifted to his feet.

"Since you've been so good, I will allow you to do a simple favor for me." At that, another one of Sento's creepy smiles shadowed over his face. Any task that could make someone sneer in such a fashion definitely did not end well.

It hadn't felt very long ago when the three figures in the hallway were very much alive… The two teens were in front of George, Jessica and Natsuhi's bodies. One looked proudly at his work of art, while the other just stared listlessly at the gruesome scene.

"Help me carry them outside, Battler."

"…" There wasn't even an attempt at a response.

"Battler? Are you listening?"

"I don't… understand you… or any of this… if you are the nineteenth person. Tell me why? Why are you doing all of _**this**_…?" There was desperate light in Battler's eyes that Sento could not understand. Or rather, he didn't want to understand to begin with.

"You are also… very naïve… and incompetent… The lady was very right about you…"

He gave a long sigh, and he suddenly portrayed the gaze of someone much older than the age of nineteen. "By me existing here right now… doesn't this prove anything? Do you understand yet…? It really doesn't matter whether _'I'_ am '_Beatrice'_. At this point what matters is what you get from all of this!" He spread his arms up and down; after noticing his effort was fruitless, he ceased his gestures.

For Battler, it seemed as though Sento was telling him something he should know…

There is a better way to explain the situation.

Battler was stuck in a well; just how a frog might find themselves in such a situation. He didn't know the depth of the well… or even the fact he was in a well to begin with.

But Sento knew; he was looking from up above and was throwing him a lifeline… But Battler can't grab for it, because he just can't see in the darkness…

"You can't see, because you don't have the amount of love to."

Battler gave the other man a long stare… There was something he should really know about him, but he couldn't quite place what this killer was supposed to be enlightening him on. _/A murderer telling me, that I don't have enough love…/_ The irony in this situation bring the teen any closer to understanding, and showing a frustrated face, Sento went towards the front of the mansion while motioning with his weapon for Battler to follow. The action was half-hearted, as if he didn't care either way if Battler decided to runaway.

"_Maybe next time,"_ Battler swore he heard the other say that under his breath.


	5. Truth at Three 'o Clock

Truth at_** Three 'o Clock **_

Battler's exhaustion had finally caught up with his body.

He realized this as well, but he most definitely didn't trust Sento to tell him; not that it would matter since the killer was... well a killer. As they both made it outside to where the wind had picked back up considerably, the red-headed teen's knees began to buckle, and he was knocked off balance, and the one to his left, gracefully caught him in his arms.

Over the roar of the wind, Battler could barely hear the other whisper: "You really are beautiful Battler…" But he switched tones quickly once Battler met his eyes. "You are weak; are you always so easily upturned?"

"Only when my entire family has been slaughtered…" The other managed to pipe out.

_~San~San~San~_

A few minutes later, the two of them were back in the mansion, but they had ventured to the kitchen this time. Battler looked at the food that was prepared for him funnily since it hadn't come from a can; he was suspicious that poisoning was the demise of the six adults of the first twilight. Sento sighed, and took off what was on the other's plate and ate it to show it was safe.

"Battler, I have shown you everything I possibly can to help…" Sento said in what was safe to assume uncharacteristically monotonous.

Without missing a beat, Battler retorted: "Thanks again for killing everyone; you don't know how much I appreciate it!"

The other set of blue eyes gave a sigh as though he was a bit underappreciated. _/He probably won't ever have that playfulness again… Battler, this may be your last chance before quite a few people give up…/_

"As long as you understand that whatever happens after this, no matter whom you may face against in the future… remember tonight. Since it is after 24:00, nothing I say will stick in your memory but—"

_For some reason…_

"I won't give up…"

_Sento was…_

"As the Savior of Memories… I must find out how to make you remember…"

…_crying…_

"You wouldn't believe me… I wouldn't believe me either… You really have a sad fate…"

Battler could only look at him with astonished eyes. What he said just now… as ridiculous as it seemed, he needed to know: who; or what is Sento?

"I'm going to ask you once again: who are you?" Battler questioned.

"I have one identity too many… But I understand why everyone else has almost lost hope for you Battler…" The tears that welled from the 'savior's' eyes were one of pity; they were the tears of a herder that was searching for the lamb that didn't even realize that it was lost.

"What are you pitying me for? And are you implying that you have multiple personalities?" Battler felt himself pulling away farther and farther from reality the more he talked to the one in distress.

"Sento, Beatrice, or whoever you are, _just_ tell me the truth!"

"You can't handle the truth from someone else directly."

"_**Why?**_ Aaahhh! It's useless then isn't it? It's all _**fucking**_ useless! I don't know **who **the hell you are, _what _the hell you are, why you're here… What about the 'truth' can I not handle?" Battler was slamming on his fists with each unanswered question; thoroughly enraged.

Sento was unfazed by the rampage, but he seemed to have a confliction on deciding how to say something.

"The thing is Battler, you won't believe if I told you that all of the killing was done partly because of you." Every bit of the atmosphere was had exploded with a loud noise named Silence.

"Explain."

Battler said the word in a reserved voice, and Sento guided out of the mansion's kitchen.


	6. Illusion of the Fifth Element

Illusion of the _**Fifth **_Element

"_You… created 'Beatrice' Battler…"_

That was completely ridiculous and from his place on one of the guest rooms' beds, he told the other person in the room as such. "Beatrice was already here even before I was born! That's painfully obvious!" Sento just shook his head. "You are wrong! This is your first time to this island after six years; something this serious has only occurred since _you_ came. Listen to what I have to say,"

He was silent for a moment, and he closed his eyes to sort through his thoughts.

"It's really hard to help you realize something that only you should know… The truth is I am acting out what 'Beatrice' would do.

"I have told you too much already; but something that you have done in the past directly affected '_someone_' or '_something_' and '_Beatrice_'; who is very different from the Beatrice in the portrait. So long as you do not figure out who this 'Beatrice' is, you will continue to die endlessly."

There wasn't any room for argument on whether or not dying again and again was humanly possible. "I won't allow for you to die another time on Rokkenjima! In case you've forgotten, and it's been quiet a few times now, you have left a very innocent young girl at home all alone. For God knows how many Kakera, she's been thrown into a world, where no one returns home from this damned island…Do you know who that girl is?"

"Ange-chan…" Battler put his head in his hands. He was just catching on… And Ange-chan always gets the bad end… while her stupid brother…

"Tell me what I need to do. I won't ever leave Ange alone again!"

"It rests within your memories: the solution that is. I am here to guide you there."

"But why you? What exactly do you have to do with any of this? Why isn't 'Beatrice' here? There is something you are holding back about yourself." Battler looked him in the eyes with a probing stare as if to read Sento's mind.

Sento went to the bed and sat across from Battler and grabbed onto his hands firmly. "There isn't any reason to think I'm holding back anything." "… And why is that?" The other teen knew that Sento wouldn't be someone 'sent by random'. Anyone delivered to inform him on something this serious plays an important role.

"Just… Believe in me. I haven't been the medium for 'Beatrice' for a while, so just…"

Battler nodded his head in agreement so there wasn't any need for Sento to finish, and closed his eyes. "I'll believe that you have the power to help me… What's next?" If it could save Ange, he'll trust Sento with his life.

"Rest."

Like a handsome lifeless mannequin, Battler fell over at this command, and his features presented a tale that he was asleep in a wonderful slumber. His body was charmingly caught by the other's arms and he merely stirred in his snooze.

"You deserve to rest for now, Battler…"

Sento held the boy close, and prepared to sync his magic to revive Battler's recollections and rescue him from a fate worse than death: endless pain. And then he went into a trance-like sleep as well, holding onto Battler tightly.

He just hoped this wouldn't be the very last time.


	7. Finding the Six Hundredth Million Ruin

Finding the _**Six Hundredth Million**_ Ruin

Battler's mind, the thing that held all of his memories, life information and even the key to his soul, had the outward appearance of an exquisite yet vast bookstore. The magical being with silver hair that stood at the center of that place took a minute to smile at that fact. Battler really did love to read, didn't he?

Unfortunately, at this point in the teen's life, his brain was manufactured to completely erase any new information gained from the fourth to the fifth of October. There was a reason left unsaid as to why Battler should still be alive at this point along with his memories intact.

Sento randomly selected a burgundy book that was title less on its spine off of a nearby shelf. Upon opening the book, a clear, sparkling vision came into view. It was a fragment about a day Battler went to an amusement park with Kyrie, Rudolf and his little sister Ange. Battler was blissfully playing a crane game and won a prize from the machine for Ange, who had cheered him on the entire time. The man shut the book and smiled at the blank cover. "She never would tell me why she always wears those adorable hair bows… I just knew they weren't her style."

It was time for him to return to the matter at hand, he got on one knee as in a prayer to focus his power once more. There were many memories that could be lost, millions even… they could be good, bad, or something in between.

_Anything lost of this world can be found once again, except for time lost._

That was the reigning principle behind Sento's ability, and now that he was back to his true form and original age, he was in tune to that belief.

It felt as though as spark had suddenly hit him once he caught wind of what he was looking for. Even with his eyes closed, he had spotted the area; it was a compact, dark, and badly organized storage room. There were a couple of rooms in a similar state, but none was anywhere near the caliber of pain that emanated from this particular room. He stood to full height and his saintly cloak that was darker than black with gold embroidery, was cast to the wayside. It would get in his way very soon.

That was because; standing unswervingly outside of that forsaken room, a being was on guard there.

Its only purpose was to keep the memories behind it shrouded in secrecy.

The one given the title of Savior of Memories leapt into the air and when he neared to the impossibly infinite ceiling of that place, he hovered in midair.

Even from his place up above which was miles away, the guard and the knight in shining armor eye's met for only an instant.

Sento soared headlong to that long-forgotten hell of Battler's with the full ferocity of a diving eagle.


	8. The Twelfth Angel's Entreat

The _**Twelfth**_ Angel's Entreat

_The year is 1998._

Ange stood at the harbor, the wind played in her hair as she looked out to sea.

Her gazed was fixated on the island Rokkenjima.

But she was not going to journey there. Not her at least. Behind this figure of Ange staring at the sea, was one more level of being: it was Ange in her Meta form. The wind did not blow through her hair, and the very matrix around her was frozen except for three others.

Not long ago from this day, the last trusted relative of her life had an _'accidental'_ death: that man was her grandfather. Ange knew for certain that the woman responsible was her mother's sister Kasumi, and that despite what damage was already done, she was going to finish what she started.

But the girl wanted to live… at least until she knew the truth about twelve years ago.

The girl to her right was the weapon of destruction, Mammon. The young boy to her left was her older cousin Maria's sole friend Sakutaro. And the mysterious body guard that she had hired on a whim also stood in front of her; it turned out that he was also a being with an outstanding amount of magical power. But Kasumi was unfazed, and three days ago the small magical team had been on the run for one last mission.

_A few days earlier at a graveyard…_

"_Twelve years ago, everything you knew and loved was taken away from you… Are you willing to find the truth?" Ange didn't care whether or not the blonde girl that appeared before her was an evil witch or one with good intentions. She impulsively nodded her head and blinked away the tears that had formed while she was looking at the headstones posted in honor of her parents and brother. _

"_Just tell me how to save my family."_

_The Stake of Purgatory along with the lion-like boy gave the witch in pink wary stares._

"_At this point, the witch that took the lives of your family has given up on her reason to live… It's because of your brother Battler." Ange gave the girl a skeptical look. "How does Battler nii-san play into that situation?" The witch at that moment was no longer looking at her, but someone who was walking towards them from the road… _

"_Amakusa… How are you able to see us?"_

"_I told you to just call me Juuza, and I have always had this ability. And what brings you here Lady Lambda-delta?"Lambda smirked at the sudden surprise. "So it's this guy again huh? Hohohoh~! This Kakera is very entertaining…" she chuckled to herself for a few seconds before continuing on._

"_I'll acknowledge it… You're the Savior of Miracles… that means you have that power; the system to travel into the past and resurrect that person's memory that even he cannot concede." Ange tried to keep the confusion that flashed over her hidden._

"_I'll leave you with one last bit of advice ANGE. Only that man can do this; and as much as you want to visit the world on 1986, it will not go 'as planned' for you. With certainty, only that man will be able to. Isn't that a miracle; the person whom you hired by random is your only salvation… Well, until next time," _

_The witch erased her form with the sudden sound of a *pop* that made Ange jump back into reality…_

This is why they now stood before the unmoving body of water.

"In order to travel to that day, I will go to the island and focus my power there," Juuza told the young girl. She seemed to have an uneasy expression in her eyes, a look that she would probably have never shown if not for the circumstances. "Mammon, Sakutaro…"

The two made from magic snapped their attention away from Ange and looked into the man's eyes. "Yes Juuza-sama?" "I want you two to take care of Ange while I'm on the island, understand?" There could be a chance that the Sumadera woman was watching them even as they spoke. "Understood!" The two replied in unison. At that time, they hide away their Meta forms.

In the reality of 1998, the original captain from twelve years ago, Kawabata, stepped up to the dock where Ange and Juuza stood silently.

"Are you two ready to leave now, please take as much time as you need," the old man told them. "That… won't be necessary. I've been waiting twelve years; I won't wait any longer." Ange stated with an unwavering resolve.

The last Ushiromiya was the first to take an unwavering step onto the starboard of the boat.

And the man behind her took the first step to fulfill her only wish.


	9. The Thousandth Year Revival

The _**Thousandth**_ Year Revival

With flawless agility, Sento somersaulted in his mid-charge, and after slamming to the ground with immeasurable force, a shock wave seared throughout the 'bookstore' for several miles.

If this was not a warning enough, as the dust settled and gave away to his formidable figure, he had already brandished his supernatural firearm of choice: Beloved. The aim that was focused on the target's forehead faltered immediately once he saw the person's features.

It was a boy, no older than twelve or thirteen.

It was a boy that was nearly a split image of _**him.**_

"…"

The boy still wouldn't say a word to him, nor would he give an inch to the door he'd sworn to protect.

"Who… _are_ _you?_"

It was the same question Battler was fond of asking him, ironically enough. "….." The boy glared at him with the identical steel-blue eyes that the man in front blinked with in confusion. Something about this entire situation was definitely wrong; it wasn't the fact that the memories were being guarded (it happens often really) or even that the guard looked like him. It was the actuality that 'this person' did not look like Battler; that should be the case when a set of memories are guarded, it reflects the person and not someone else.

_/I'll try to talk with him then…/_

"How long have you been here?" Sento asked while tucking his gun away. "… Ever since I was born…" The young teen seemed less threatened and began to reply. "And how long ago was that?" The young clone seemed baffled by this question. "I've stopped counting by now… because I forgot how…" _/This kid is pretty odd…/_

"Are you waiting for Battler to return?"

At the sound of that name, the boy's interest was obviously piqued. "Ye... Yeah! Do you know when he's coming back? If he returns, then I won't have to be here any longer! I think he'll be very happy! I know I will; if only I could see him for a minute even…" _/Why should he be happy to see such a memory? Isn't that a little backwards… if it's a happy memory, it shouldn't be guarded…/_

"Would you believe it if I told you that Battler sent me?"

The young boy seemed to consider of he would believe. "Is Battler in trouble?" Sento nodded his head. "He's in a lot. But you can help him by letting me through that door. I want to help him remember so that he could make someone very happy." He held out his hand as if to ask the boy for a truce. "Since we are working together, would you please tell me your name?"

The younger of the two decided in his heart that Sento was no longer a threat, and smiled amiably as he grasped his hand with Sento's.

"My name is—hey? Are you alright? W-What's wrong?"

The moment their hands met, Sento's eyes, which were livid up until that point lost, every bit of light in them and resembled Rokkenjima's sky as the typhoon grew near. He collapsed on the floor as though a person had snapped the strings of a marionette. The boy in front of his sprawled body didn't even have a chance to display horror over his features; springing out of his own stomach, was a swarm of golden butterflies.

The original number of butterflies began to divide at an incomprehensible speed; by the time the teen's body was eaten away, the number of golden specks in the atmosphere was beyond a digit known to man.

After swirling in the air for a few seconds, the beautiful mist began to outline the silhouette of a woman; and in an even less time span, Beatrice stood solemnly by Sento's side.

She knelt to his sprawled body and adjusted him so he was on his back. She carefully shifted the strands of hair from his pained face; it appeared as though he was in a nightmare. But when Beatrice set a hand that illuminated a warm light against his forehead, Sento's expression softened.

"Thank you… So very much for everything… Your efforts will not go in vain."

Her ocean eyes began to release a sea of tears for the man in front of her; it was because of him, that the barrier from the truth was broken. She lamented for him; it was because the method on how he obtained such power in the first place.

To become the Savior of Memories, Sento sacrificed every memory he had before that point in time.

Every memory of pain was wiped from his mind.

And every memory of happiness was surrendered to the darkness as well.

But because it was this man, Beatrice couldn't find the will to stop her tears; because it was Sento, this was especially tragic. That boy, Battler, he wasn't the only one who needed to know the truth.

It was the man in front of her; and she knew the demon inside of him was there as well.


	10. Promised Certain Miracle: 07151129

Promised Certain Miracle: _**07151129**_

_The Year is 1980, November._

_/There he is!/_

The young servant's nervous eyes met the warm, happy one's of another teenager as he walked toward the mansion's garden. Battler always had a certain aura that made him get along with practically anyone in nearly any situation, and the servant Senon was no exclusion.

"Senon, I need you to retrieve the guests' luggage from the dock with Genji, hurry along now."

Natsuhi had a cranky expression on her face as though her constant headache was beginning to go into full swing. He didn't mind this at all, because she was the reason that he wanted to work in this depressing mansion in the first place.

About thirteen years ago, there was a servant that had an accident, and unfortunately, she passed away after falling from Rokkenjima's cliffs. When her body was recovered, there was a baby boy in her arms; the family of the deceased woman had begged to keep him.

For whatever reason, Natsuhi had gladly turned the child over.

And that boy grew up to be the servant Senon, after he was told the truth about his birth he left his foster family on a quest to be accepted by his true mother. He had prayed that there was some type of crisis for the reason why she couldn't keep him at the time.

Sento would patiently wait until it was the right time to tell Natsuhi; for he was a _**very **_polite boy.

Around noon, Sento was allowed a break after completing his daily chores. He decided to spend his time in the garden; it seemed earlier that Battler had admired the flowers as well. _/He probably went to listen to the seagulls with his cousins… Of course he wouldn't stay near…/ _

Just as Senon was about to negate the thought, he spotted Battler's flame-red head among the roses. The other teen must have sensed him, because he stood up from the grass and called him over. "Hey~! Don't be so shy; come over with me~!" Senon hesitated for a moment at this sudden miracle, and rushed over to him.

"Senon, I was waiting for you…"

"What?... Uh, my apologies, but why were you waiting for me Battler-kun?"

"Just call me Battler; we're both equals and you're not a servant right now."

"…Right… Battler…" It felt odd to not use honorifics while on the job; but Senon was determined not to show his discomfort. Battler was pointing at a particular rose that had risen above all of the others even in this cool weather. "What an odd flower…" Senon commented. Although this particular day was a bit sunny, the rose had made November seem to be a sweet lie.

"It must be a magical rose; Beatrice must've used her powers to grant this flower's wish."

"Beatrice would do that? I heard a lot about her but…" Senon seemed skeptical that the cruel witch Beatrice would do something so kind for a plant. Battler was still smiling. "It's all a misunderstanding; Mom said that if you wish with all of your heart, Beatrice can grant your wish; once Maria asked for candy, and the next thing you know," Battler made a _*pop*_ noise to emphasize the magic. "Maria found a lollipop while we were playing outside."

"I heard the number thirteen is used in magic a lot; we should name the rose Juusan!"

"I didn't know that was a magical number… Do you think the chances of my wish being granted are greater since that's my age?" Senon was even more interested now; he had so many wishes to choose from.

"You're thirteen too? So am I, let's make our wish together when you're ready, okay?"

_/If Battler believes, then I will too!/_

"It feels like a nice, late birthday gift." Battler seemed fixated on Senon for a moment. "I can't remember seeing you smile before now, Senon. When was your birthday?"

"Oh, it was back in July, the fifteenth actually…" Senon jumped a little in surprise when Battler announced loudly: "That's the _same_ **exact** day as _**mine!**_"

After excitedly chatting with each other, they reunited with the other children who were innocently playing on the beach. Those two, along with George, Maria, Jessica, and Shannon all played together until it was time for the two servants to return to work.

Much later, Senon was finished with his after-dinner duties, and he had finally built up the courage: he wanted to tell Natsuhi what he believed was the truth. She would be alone around this time outside; secretly, she really enjoyed autumn.

Natsuhi really did look at ease as the night wind blew her hair; she even had a smile on her face that most servants never had the chance to witness. The rest of the family members probably wish they could escape the conference, so at the moment, Natsuhi was the luckiest woman on the island.

"Natsuhi-sama…" The woman opened her eyes quickly, as though she had been caught stealing.

Her face turned a bit sour once she saw it was Senon. "Yes, what is it? Is there a problem with the other adults?" Anyone from the outside could tell she didn't want a thing to do with them.

"I wanted to ask you, about an accident that happened here on Rokkenjima; you know, about the servant who fell off of that cliff because—"

"It was a cruel tragedy and nothing more. If anyone tells you different, it's none of my business!" Natsuhi snapped so suddenly, it seemed to have awakened her headache. Senon hadn't predicted the woman to react in such a fashion.

"I realize that, but wanted you to know about what happened to that baby—"

"It doesn't matter what happened to that child because it wasn't mine to begin with!"

"Th-That can't be true! I am that child! Are you going to deny my existence?"

Her eyes were filled with a mixture of anger and confusion; and then a sly look that had never once shown on Natsuhi's features. "So that's you plan, huh? You really are smart for someone so young. If I did accept you as my true son, you would no doubt one day hold the title as head of the Ushiromiya."

"That's… Just what do you think I am? I only want you to recognize me… I don't care about any title! I've just always wanted to know who you were, _**Mother…**_" She gave him a deadly look, and even though Senon was on the verge of tears, he realized he said the wrong sentence.

"You are not my blood; furthermore, I told 'that' person to kill that child… so you see, _**you can't be that baby from then, because that child was killed**_." She seemed pleased to remember that fact. "Go ahead and tell someone; do you know who they will believe? That's right; me!"

"Who…are you? You aren't Natsuhi… she's never had such evil in her heart…"

"You don't know a damn thing about me, _boy_. Leave this place. I don't want to see your face ever again! _Got i_t? _**You understand right**_?"

Even as he was running away from that merciless laugh of hers, the demon was just beginning to have fun. And so the demon, left from Natsuhi's body.

Battler was broken away from his silent reverie by troubled footsteps in the corridor.

He was sitting against a wall near one of the windows that was close to Jessica's door, when he spotted Senon at the far end of the hallway and rushed over to where the silver-haired boy had begun to cry.

Senon froze up the moment Battler put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close; they stayed that way while looking at the moon, until Battler finally asked the question: "What went wrong to make you cry so much, Senon? Is there anything, I can do…?"

"Someone… didn't believe in me; every feeling I had was just thrown to the side…"

The teen hadn't gone into details because he hadn't known that Battler would've believed without a doubt everything he had said. Battler certainly… would've stayed by his side…

"I haven't given up, I'll definitely make her see the truth about who I really am."

At that point, the wish Battler made to Beatrice earlier had definitely gone in vain.

His wish… was to be with Senon… forever…

_/He likes a… girl?/_

No, maybe, Beatrice hadn't heard him… Maybe if he tried again with Senon, what he said just now might become an illusion.

"Senon," He grasped the boy's hands into his own before closing his eyes. "Would you still make the wish to Beatrice with me?" "Battler…? Are you alright?" For the first time, Senon spotted a strained expression on the red-head's features.

"Sure I am! Now, to make our dreams come true, you have to close your eyes."

Senon followed his instructions faithfully, and didn't dare open his eyes. Battler soon followed, and began to hum a song that his mother taught him; a magical incantation.

"What did you wish for, Senon?"

There were many wishes the boy had in mind, but the one that had risen above all, like the rose in the garden, was the desire to always be by Battler's side.

"I wished to be closer to the person who has my heart," he answered without giving a name.

And because Battler didn't want to waste a miracle on a hopeless love, he gave it to someone who really needed one at that moment.

"And I wished to always be able to protect Jessica, whenever she needs me."

Senon had to leave soon afterwards, and Battler was alone outside of Jessica's room once more.

He wouldn't leave this spot even if it killed him; because he made a promise to her… She really was afraid of the dark wasn't she? What had she said happened to her the other night…?

_That's right: an evil sorcerer would sometimes sneak into her room as though she was Beatrice._

So he wasn't going to leave until the sun shined through the windows tomorrow morning.

But…it was so very lonely up there…

He never did like to be alone… and as he thought this, the tears started to finally slip from his eyes…

"Senon…" he sighed in his sorrow. He didn't know, his heart could literally break into a thousand pieces from his first crush…

Once Senon was out of the mansion, he started to run into the night. There wasn't a particular place he needed to go, or something he needed to get for anyone. It wouldn't matter where he ended up, as long as he was away from that mansion.

Natsuhi…wanted him dead before he even knew how to talk.

Battler… wanted someone else… Senon, no. From now on his name was back to Sento.

And Sento knew he loved Battler, he loved him more than anything could be adored.

One day, they would remember; he would make them remember what they should have known to never have forgotten: the love that he had for them. So he continued to run down a familiar twisting path, down to the left, and then down to the right, and finally.

He was looking out at the sea. Sento was standing on the dock of Rokkenjima.

And more importantly, a woman was there: a young female with hair just like him, and a charming smile. She had obviously come on the boat from behind her, but this was a person that the boy had never seen before.

"Oh my, now who could have hurt you to make such a pained expression appear on your face?" The mysterious woman asked. "…." Sento didn't want to tell this stranger anything.

"Would you believe that I have the power to make that pain go away?"

"You mean, you're a witch?"

"Oh-hoho… Something like that…" The woman that had her eyes closed opened them at that point, and asked:

"Would you like for me to show you?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_07/15 _

We were born into this world together. _0+7+1+5= 13….._ my age.

_11/29_

The day I became a true sorcerer… The day my heart had first broken.

_1+1+2+9= 13…_your age.

Do you remember yet? I didn't think so… juu-san was indeed a magical number… You taught me that.

But you are incompetent. That's alright; just tell me you love me too…

**Mother…**

_Battler….._


	11. Half of My Heart

_**Half **_of my Heart: Torn

Sento was asleep on the bed with the first smile that hadn't been witnessed by anyone in a long time; it was being shown to the very person that had taken away his only reason to: Battler. Until even at that point, the demon inside of Sento hadn't allowed him see the complete truth that was inside of the other teen. That's why he was rendered unconscious.

On his knees by the side of the bed, Battler wept for someone other than his deceased family: the culprit. But for the first time since he remembered, he also cried for himself.

It was too difficult….

The truth was _way_ too difficult to _**remember!**_

Beatrice stood by his side silently. "You no longer had the magic left inside of you to understand so readily. _**'Sento broke the obstruction that you had put over your own memories'**_." Beatrice spoke using the red, but she realized she didn't really need to.

Battler was crying since he finally knew everything. Because even if Sento didn't remember about himself, the moment he released that barrier, Battler saw both of their memories. But Sento's were… indescribably painful… past nightmares.

"Won't you forgive us for doubting in your power Beatrice?" The teen pleaded to the Golden Witch. She was equally upset, and this wasn't the reason she waited six years .to bring them back together. "There isn't any need to apologize to me; I only wanted to grant a wish that you two shared."

"_Timed out…"_ Battler had said something barely below a whisper.

"What did you say, Battler?" Beatrice asked. "This world ends at exactly October 5th. Time has ran out, Beatrice." There really wasn't a reply in the world that the woman could give to him, for he was correct.

There was something else left for Battler to do, he decided. With tears in his eyes, he kissed the sleeping savior on his lips, and asked Beatrice for one last favor.

Battler stood and made his way to the door, quietly closing the door behind him…..

Beatrice's form flashed into a million butterflies and reluctantly swirled around Sento's figure.

* * *

_The year is 1998._

The boat commandeered by Kawabata slowed to a stop as he neared the dock of Rokkenjima. Amakusa nodded in Ange's direction, thanked Kawabata, and stepped off of the boat with a special leather bag. Yes, he was planning to play along with her game of catch-the-witch or whatever the hell she wanted.

**If it was an **_**Ushiromiya**_**, he didn't care what type of role he received to kill.**

Until the moment he stepped off of the boat, his only objective at that point was to murder the young red-headed girl from afar. This also included the captain on the boat.

But as Juuza began to walk up to a familiar twisting path...

An odd emotion seemed to envelope his mind...

He felt, strangely...

_Unfocused..._

When he was out of sight from the sea, his knees dropped to the ground, and his tears stained the dirt.

How long has it been...? Since...

He couldn't think straight...

His chest pained him so...

It's been very long...

_Since he had cried..._

"_Battler..._ _**BATTLER~!"**_ The man's face wrenched as he called out at the earth.

_

* * *

If there were any seagulls there that day, they would have surely fled from this sudden cry that reverberated with such sorrow._

In his leather bag was a sniper used to shoot the innocent girl that only wanted to know about her dearly departed family, and in that bag was a jet black revolver.

He loaded the weapon with a practiced hand, and cocked the gun with a deadly look in his sterile eyes.


	12. Two Who Are Close

_**Two**_ Who Are Close

Sento jumped awake from his dream... rather a nightmare.

The last time he had such a vision was when he was a child; it hadn't bothered him in a very long time. In it was a younger version of Battler, along with Natsuhi. Both of them were jeering at a younger version of him with faces that belonged to a drama theater; wide smiles and hollowed out eyes.

But the moment he snapped his eyes open, an even more horrifying image was next to him instead.

The demon Kasumi was sitting next to him on the bed with a slightly perverse smile that reached from ear-to-ear. In any other situation, Sento would certainly be used to her creepy behavior. Often when he was younger, she would sneak into to his room in the night. On certain nights though, she wouldn't do anything to him… Kasumi would just… watch him.

It was a cruel reality... that she had come at such a time.

"Are you surprised to see me? We specified that the time for me to arrive would be 7:00 a.m. Or am I mistaking that look for pleasure...?" She trailed a creepy finger down the side of his cheek, and he slapped her hand away.

"**Where the hell is he?** What the _**fuck**_ did you do with Battler?" He gave the woman the most evil growl he had ever given any living thing in his life. Of course he regretted it soon after; Sento didn't know what made it imperative to reach Battler. The person he wanted to get revenge against the most…

She seemed to like that. That regret in his eyes after yelling at her.

"Oh, you mean Battler? He was always an annoying one, just like his bitch of a mother, he greeted us outside... Didn't you know? I wonder what the _fuck_ you were doing relaxing while there was still a survivor...? Do you have an answer?" The finger that suggestively trailed across his face a moment ago was part of a fist that grabbed onto his hair painfully. He honestly had no clue when he had fallen asleep… This wasn't like him at all…

"Let's go see him then, shall we?" The woman said which had failed to become a question. She never asked anyone questions; and she expected for no one to ever question her... No one would go that far in the first place with Sumadera Kasumi.

She dragged Sento to the mansion's exit jerking his silver hair first to the left, and then painfully to the right.

It wasn't surprising what Sento saw as he was being dragged outside into the morning daylight. It didn't change the fact of how angry he was as Battler was being roughed up by Kasumi's goons in the most merciless way.

Battler wore a mocking smile despite the jeers of the two men in black suits that held his arms. The third guard was alternating from punching the teen ruthlessly and kicking with all of his might into Battler's bowels.

"Is that all you have…? I know a six-year-old that can hit harder than that…. _Ahaha_ha-!"

Battler's somewhat eerie laugh provoked the goon further and it earned him another kick to the stomach. "**NO**! Stop this Kasumi!" On his knees, Sento bellowed at the woman who dragged him out to the mansion's garden.

When she had tried to turn Sento's chin so he could face her, she saw an anger that burned in his eyes that dared challenged hers. She pushed him away, suddenly disgusted. "And why should I? Get on your feet!" It was evident to Kasumi that he was actually being serious. Just what had gotten into to him anyway?

Hadn't she given this boy the world?

When they first met, didn't she tell him how _repulsive_ the Ushiromiyas were?

She had, for the last **S I X Y E A R S!**

And to think he had the audacity to look at her in such a fashion…

She was used to seeing him submit to her… yes, his will, his tears, and even his body.

At that moment in the Meta-World, the demon from six years ago summoned her form.

* * *

~!~

"Kehihihi! What a joke! I'll just keep winning at this pathetic game of that fake witch until she stays dead for good!" As the demon enjoyed the show, an unexpected person appeared before her.

Battler's expression was coldly neutral as he said: "You've been winning for quite a while, right obaa-chan?" "H-How are you able to materialize here?" A look of horror and anger quickly replaced her sneering from earlier.

"It's because I've figured everything out… About why this person named Juuza is the culprit…"

From his place by Kasumi's side, with chains that weighted him to the earth, Sento was momentarily speechless. "How do you know that name…If I haven't even told you?" He managed to ask Battler.

"Senon, Sento, Juuza, Beatrice… You really do have one identity too many…" Battler didn't say it in the cold fashion he used with Kasumi; in fact, it had just a bit of pitying warmth. "The _'how dunnit'_… I focused on that part too much, didn't I?" Battler asked in a soft voice. Their eyes connected for a second longer, and then Battler's warmth turned into a raging flame!

"I won't forgive you Sumadera Kasumi! Beatrice, show this woman what real magic is!"

The golden witch assembled to the scene with a grave expression; she had much more power than six years ago! "Oh-ho-hoh; wh-at is this?" Kasumi returned to that same smile that she always wore. "And who are you to challenge me?" Kasumi seemed intrigued with Beatrice for a moment before deciding that it didn't matter who she was.

"What a despicable woman, and a coward on top of it. To the very end, you denied that child the truth!" The Sumadera devil's eye twitched at the accusation. This was an extreme sign of her irrepressible fury.

"Prove it, you imaginary bitch! You can't _can you?_!" Then she showed a sly smile. "That's right; because everything I told him was the **truth**!"

Beatrice looked away from the woman and spoke instead to Sento using the red truth.

"**Six years ago, your memory was erased. Kasumi then took you in secret! That's right; she was at that island for an ulterior motive!"**

"Beatrice…" the teen with silver hair said in disbelief; shock was natural upon hearing such a truth. But he still could not recall a thing: who that blonde woman was, or what changed inside of him to see Battler in a different light.

_Why….? Why wasn't he able to hate Battler as he should?_

"Sento, you must remember! You were lured to her on that day six years ago!"

Battler cried out, but when he rushed forward he was knocked off of his feet by an imaginary wall. "Not so fast! I know the little rules of this 'game'!" Kasumi wouldn't allow for Sento to be freed without a fight. "**In that memory, 'Senon' was told that he should be dead! He was also told to get lost by Natsuhi!** Now isn't that right?" Kasumi gave Sento a too sweet smile that was capable of rotting one's soul. "Beatrice or whatever the hell your name is, this game ends at the stroke of midnight on the sixth of November! This game is _over~_!"

"**Sento! That memory was for—"**

Before Beatrice could finish her truth, Battler had stood weakly to his feet, and whispered in her ear. "But Battler—!"

"Kasumi-oba-chan's right; I lost Beatrice. I'm sorry _Sento…_"

"Battler, you're such an _**idiot!**_ Let Beatrice continue!" Sento snapped even though he couldn't move; he was starting to remember, that night…

_But he needed time! What part of that memory is the truth; which is the insane lie?_

_Come, try to remember… _

_What for did that memory have?_

When Battler raised his hand, Kasumi's cackling and Sento's pleas ceased, and the world was silenced. "I was born incompetent, and in this world, I am destined to die as such," Battler had a grim smile that was a thin line away from a hard frown.

"Sento, I want you to know, on that day, I closed my heart as well. I am incompetent of being in love, with anyone except _you_…"


	13. Number the Stars

_**Number**__ the __Stars_

That world shattered, and the fragments of its existence fluttered away in the fall wind.

_There stood a murderer._

_There stood the mastermind._

And there on the ground was Battler, who had run out of time. Sento… slowly stood to his feet, and Kasumi snatched the pistol that was strapped in a familiar spot on his leg, and forced it into his hands.

"_**Kill him."**_

It was an emotionless order. The guards threw Battler to the ground expecting a grand show from the highly trained assassin. Amakusa Juuza, the one who supposedly murdered eighteen people in one night.

Battler could only grip angrily at the grass and glare at the one responsible for everything: "You…bitch…" He didn't take his eyes as he growled at Kasumi. But the woman giggled as though Battler told a joke, and latched onto Sento's arm.

"Since I love my cute son sooo~ much, I'll let him kill you in _seclusion_," she kissed the teen in the most un-mother-like fashion. He shoved her away angrily.

"I'll be waiting…" was all she said, and then her and her shadowing guards disappeared.

_The two who were close were alone._

Sento rushed over to Battler's bruised body, still not entirely sure of the feelings that arose within his heart.

"Battler… even after all of these years… after all of this pain… I still- I want to…" he shook his head, unable to get the words out. "Even if I don't know why I still want to love you, but there isn't any reason to be forgiven by now…!" He clung to Battler's body, bringing him as close as possible to his chest.

Battler held him back and sighed. "You should have just written me a love letter then… ihihi…" he had tears in his eyes as well, and he wouldn't dare hide them at this point. "Senon—"

"No! It's Sento… I have always been Sento... Battler! That's what I longed for you to call me!" Battler nodded. "So it is... Sento?"

"Yes, Battler…?" A small smile graced his face.

"That's what I've always wanted to see," Battler said as he reached for the barrel of the pistol in his lover's hand.

"**But both of us can't leave this island, Sento…"**

Surely, that most have been a misheard.

"Battler?"

"…You must leave this _place_…"

"Don't say that Battler; we can still- I can take care of Kasumi—"

Battler silently wiped Sento's tears away, and leaned close until their lips almost met, his hand never leaving the barrel, their eyes never breaking contact.

"_Don't be so delusional, Sento…"_

And after burning the image of that face into his mind, vowing to never forget again, he closed the small gap in between them.

_/Now Beatrice… Use your magic for me once more…/_


	14. King of X

_King of __**X**_

The man stood there over Ushiromiya Battler's corpse. In his eyes was a mixture of sadness… and disappointment.

"Why…?" He began to wipe his face furiously.

_/Why the hell was I crying?/_

How long has he been waiting for this day? It had finally come, and he couldn't remember a damn thing after killing that wretch of a woman Natsuhi. Killing only her though, still left him half empty.

Battler's body, was entirely too clean. What a shame~! Only one shot in the heart… there were so many _special_ things that could have been done!

The killer checked the time on his watch; Kasumi should have been here by this time. Unfortunately there wasn't any time left to play. He was always polite, and he didn't want to seem rude, even during this special occasion.

**Wait.**

_Wait…_

There was something he just noticed. And it took away the last reason to be his usual respectful self… and he grew furious once more.

"Aren't you dead?" He _gently_ prodded Battler's body to make sure. He was…

"Why the fuck are you smiling then? **Are. YOU.** _Laughing at me__**?"**_ He was kicking at the dead teen's body in a crazed tantrum. Of course, it was all in vain, and like a child that couldn't have his way, hot tears welled in his eyes.

_/You were laughing at me from the beginning, weren't you…?/_

"Guess who will be leaving here alive~?" There wasn't a response; there never will be a response. "That's right, me! So stay here and rot for all eternity!" The insult lay on deaf ears, and the killer closed his deadly eyes, and walked off into the sunlight.

He reached the dock were the seagulls had returned to call once more.

"My, aren't you handsome with all of that blood on you."

The woman from the Sumadera family greeted Amakusa in a sadistic tone. "You've been doing it for so long, how about you come lick the drops off of me?" The silver-haired man told her automatically.

"Ufufufu, am I the only one who enjoys it?" But he was the only one she knew who couldn't care less about the way he addressed her. "Perhaps I should treat you to some tea to change your mind. Hmm~?"

"Sorry '_Mother_', but is that a threat? Well, whatever, I think you secretly like it when I talk to you like _this_," He was close enough to smell her expensive lilac perfume. "Am I right?"

She rarely did so, but for him, she opened her eyes fully. "Possibly," she turned away to enter one of her comfortable speed boats.

"But what I want to see is that pain in your eyes again. Those priceless broken tears are the sweetest treasure in life. Just like earlier, I want to see you beg and plea for my mercy."

'_Just like me_'.

'_To be on top, there must be someone on the bottom to step on_'.

She'll get there. As soon as Kasumi beats the '_certainty_' of her fate, she'll definitely be there.


	15. Price of a Rescue

_**Price **__of a __Rescue_

_The year is 1998_

Amakusa Juuza was rushing forward now, the tears from his cold and dry eyes (that always seemed so jovial) streamed from his face. He had veered away from that path that zigzagged its way to a painful past, and headed towards a new direction. A path of untamed forest…

_He didn't notice the golden butterfly that chased after his urgent footsteps._

* * *

There was something earlier that he had told Ange; for her, it was a requiem, but it had been his life for that way for many years: that is, self-satisfaction. To die without regret or an impossible dream would be the mission of a human.

He remembered mentioning about how he longed to be recognized by that certain someone. As a human, is it really alright to throw away that last dream? Shouldn't one do all in their power to reach it?

He would. _Even if it should take a thousand years, Amakusa promised once made that promise_.

That's when the tears were able to stop; they weren't required for what he planned to do next.

* * *

It was standing right over there, with its signature smug smile.

The figure was beyond being called a human. The world shattered and grew dim, and the very atmosphere was frozen around Juuza.

"_Sumadera Kasumi_…" The silver-haired man's voice dripped dangerously with animosity.

As a response, the demon laughed in his face. "I take it that you didn't finish business. Every time you come to this island, you're completely useless… Oh well…" The demon simply sighed.

And then her mouth twisted into a cynical smile.

There in her hands formed twin magic-destroying pure-white revolvers. One was aiming directly between Amakusa's blue eyes.

"It's time for you to rest, and it's a damn shame, my lovely marionette," Kasumi fired of a blindingly fast bullet as soon as she ended her line. No, he wouldn't be killed just yet! The bullet was blocked quickly by his gun which shattered once hit.

"Damn it!" Juuza cursed as he barely dodged another bullet. It slightly grazed him on his left flank as he dove to the ground for safety."Gah….nh!" He'd forgotten about the second weapon she had that made shooting multiple shot a breeze. This time, the man wasn't lucky enough to escape fully, and he was caught by a beautiful white locus in his right thigh.

_/I won't be able to keep this up for long…/ _

As one last shot aimed straight for Amakusa's heart, it seemed that absolutely nothing stopped the bullet… in mid air.

Kasumi's face contorted with disdain and bellowed at the intangible force: "Just what the hell is this! What type of false magic dare challenges mine?" That force decided to answer her question.

"The youngest Stake of Purgatory: Asmodeous of Lust, right here!"

She crumbled the last bullet and threw it to the ground like a useless scrap of paper and faced Juuza.

"What are your orders, my master?" The girl turned in his direction and gave him a small smile.

And he then decided that he didn't need to know anything else about the mysterious blonde besides that fact: she was _his _ally. His aura gradually altered from fear to determination, and the man truly looked… similar to his father.

The furniture girl knew that expression well: was it a silent soliloquy before the close of the curtain on stage, or rather, a silent requiem? Whatever it was, to Asmodeous, it was a direct order from the heart.

"Prepare yourself, **Sumadera **_**Kasumiiiiiiii!**__"_


	16. Grimoire of the Fourth World

Grimoire of the_** Fourth **_World Syndrome

_-"You have forgotten what you should have remembered, and know you must leave this place. Things will be harder."-_

_/How many times must I cycle through such a world before my happiness is achieved?/_

Asmodeous hide her form for the time being, not wanting to bother her master even further. Juuza needed every ounce of energy he could contain as he limped through the pathway cut off from the rest of the world.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he reached what was once the outskirts of the mansion's rose garden. The painful and happy memories from so many yesteryears ago, weighed his heart down to a point where he ceased his trudging.

Amakusa leaned his body on a nearby tree, praying to some force above that this wouldn't be the last time he saw such a beautiful, golden butterfly that rested near his shoulder. His eyelids grew increasingly heavy.

Until he remembered:** the golden butterfly.**

But the elegant insect exclusive to that island was no longer there; in its stead was the witch, Beatrice, leaning her golden head on his right shoulder. The man just stared out into the forest, not in the least shocked at her appearance.

"…What another sad world this is…" The witch sighed, not to the one on her left in particular.

"But perhaps there is one that could have that 'happy ending'." There was a moment of silence.

"_Beatrice_…?" The sad man spoke the name as if to ask what she meant.

She chuckled bitter-sweetly. "If even one person could live that happily ever after, then Beatrice wouldn't have been suffered in vain. Do you see? Do you see how you can give that ending to someone else?"

"I…never planned to die here; like _this…_"

"Yes; until you remembered: me, and 'that' pain."

"…" They were silent once again.

"The **truth** of this world—"

"—**Is too painful to carry by myself!"** Beatrice cried this out, the same time Juuza howled.

"You've always been here in my heart, Beatrice. This time, you'll stay there."

"Next time, we'll definitely find that ideal ending, the perfect one for everyone," As she gave a true smile, her form tenderly began to crumble and drift away in the breeze, a wondrous display of a million golden butterflies.

"Definitely…" The man promised, the tears beginning to flow from his eyes.

"I'll wait; if it takes another thousand years, we'll definitely find it _together_…"

There aren't anymore butterflies.

But they'll certainly come back. Funny, that sad woman never did believe in that, did she?

Why believe in certainty achieved from hard work, when there were miracles to believe in? Kasumi… she deserves to rest now.

…**..**

I can't remember who told me this… but…

Cicadas only have two days to live; to be born, fall in love, and die. They don't stop falling in love because they only have two days.

_Is that because they are __**cicadas**__? They don't know their fate…_

Ah, I understand: from 'that' standpoint, humans are the same. There are many who wouldn't stop falling in love, knowing it might end in a heart's beat. To ridicule and question that love would be seeing it through the eyes of a cruel witch. So I won't do such a thing…

_But what of the fate for a __**human**__, with a life span of a __**cicada**__?_

He was steadily hobbling down that path that twisted this way then that, only subconsciously being glad that his severe bleeding had miraculously stopped. There was much more thoughts to deal with at the moment.

Then, just like that night long ago, he arrived at the harbor: broken beyond repair and a miserable path of tears that twisted first left, then right from his eyes. But unlike that night, a small smile graced his features.

And '_she_'… waited there. She was crying out to him with a sorrowful concern in her eyes.

His consciousness began to drift once more, and he felt himself falling, falling like the boy who flew too close to the sun, but he didn't touch the ground.

The angel wouldn't let him fall, nor would her magical companions—_their _miraculous friends.

Although she didn't ask at the time (she was focused on saving him), he answered to the girl:

"_He says… he loves you dearly… and he'll bring you that happy ending… one day soon…"_

Ange was intent on providing care for him, and with much needed assistance, managed him onto the boat. She was fussing, crying, totally out of her usual character.

But Amakusa Juuza could no longer hear. His eyes seemed to be fixated on something above.

There was a seagull, just one. A second one appeared, and joined the first one in a lovely, crying duet. All movement from everyone else on the boat ceased, and all eyes turned upward.

_And soon, the sky of Rokkenjima was filled with the 'nya~ nya~' cry of the charming birds._


	17. The Savior of Zero

The Savior of _**Zero**_

_He comes to my mind often._

Right now, I can't even remember how long it's been since then. A sappy love story that a middle-school child could have conjured was now my life; it was almost laughable…

It always comes to my mind, especially around this time.

He'll swoop in and protect me from any threat, like a magnificent knight. Hell, maybe he'll even come riding on a generic (always noble), white steed. But I doubt that'll happen for all eternity to sit here and wait for that one person who I'll never see again was—

There was a sudden knock at my room door, interrupting my train of thought.

Oh yeah, it was close to that time wasn't it? I turned away from the window to answer the door.

…_Certainly, I was in a cruel dream… For the probability of this happening should be __**zero**__…!_

I'm often told not to do this. To cry, that is.

Because I am the next head, I shouldn't show my tears.

As the one who would next succeed the legacy of Ushiromiya Kinzo, I shouldn't break down so pitifully.

But I am, **I am **_**I—**_

Because he is the one behind that door, the one who've been ensured my heart, my one desire in life.

And as I dove into his outstretched arms, the gap of six years was healed almost instantly.

He was holding me in a tight, gentle enclosure, caressing me softly as he smoothed my tears away. I felt myself growing a bit shy as I looked directly into his blue eyes and his into mine.

_And then I knew…_

"Promise…" I told him sternly. He smiled charmingly and asked me: '_to what?_'.

"Promise you won't leave, Battler."

"Of course," he pulled me closer, our lips barely apart. "I promise to never leave you ever again, Sento, don't be so… _delusional…_"

He closed the small gap in between us.

_I could wait a thousand years for this love…_

_/Right, Beatrice?/_

_-That's because  
I'm gonna become much, much happier from now on._

I'm not gonna compromise with just this.  
We are gonna take back all of our happiness that we lost.

For me, that's about a hundred year's worth.  
For you, a thousand year's worth.-


End file.
